


Нравится и хочется

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Новая жизнь полна открытий.





	Нравится и хочется

Детка 5 учится жить по-новому. 

— Никто не должен указывать тебе, что делать, — говорит Сай. — Решай сама. Что тебе нравится. Чего тебе хочется.

И Детка 5 учится выбирать, прислушивается к своим ощущениям, в каждой мелочи, в каждой незначительной детали: чего ей на самом деле хочется? Правда ли ей это нравится? Никто никогда не задавал ей этих вопросов. Сама она тоже не задавала себе этих вопросов.

Новая жизнь полна открытий.

Оказывается, ей нравится вставать рано утром, чтобы собственноручно приготовить Саю завтрак, несмотря на все уверения, что необходимости нет, что в замке достаточно поваров и слуг, и голодным он точно не останется. Ей хочется — и она готовит. Ещё ей нравится наблюдать, как Сай с аппетитом завтракает, как хвалит её готовку, как встаёт из-за стола сытый и довольный, набравшийся сил перед новым днём. А мыть посуду — не нравится, и не хочется, и она не моет. Даже несмотря на то, что те самые слуги и повара, возможно, нуждаются в её помощи!

Оказывается, ей не нравится дурманяще-приторный аромат цветов и пышные букеты, не нравится навязчивая сладость десертов. Ей нравится терпкая горечь сигарет и запах оружейной смазки. Когда она говорит об этом Саю, он кивает: хорошо, не будет цветов и конфет, — и всё, никаких больше букетов в её спальне. Всё будет так, как ей хочется. Это пустяк, но Детка 5 так гордится своим самостоятельным выбором!

Ей нравится возиться с детьми, особенно с теми, что не пытаются откусить ей руку по локоть. Ей хочется тихонько напевать под нос, когда никто не слышит. Ей не нравится, когда солнце светит слишком ярко, бьёт по глазам. Ей не хочется долго сидеть на одном месте без дела. Ей нравится, когда воротник у Сая накрахмален до хруста. Ей хочется смеяться, когда на душе легко. Ей нравится…

Новая жизнь строится из сотен таких вот маленьких кирпичиков.

А ещё ей нравится Сай. В самом деле нравится! И не только потому что он показал ей эту новую жизнь. Ей нравится, как он хмурит брови, когда спорит с дедом, как уверенно от раздаёт приказы, когда перед ним целая армия, и как прячет смущение за напускной суровостью, когда они остаются только вдвоём, наедине. Каждый раз — каждый! — осторожно обнимая её за плечи, Сай уточняет:

— Ты не против?  
— Не против, — отвечает Детка 5.

Ей нравится, как он её обнимает. Ей хочется, чтобы он обнимал её ещё крепче. Она льнёт к нему, стискивает его в объятиях так сильно, что он охает и ворчит, что она сломает ему рёбра, и это Детке 5 тоже ужасно нравится. И она ловит себя на том, что здесь, сейчас, с ним, в его объятиях, она абсолютно счастлива. Это настолько прекрасно, что кроме этого ей больше ничего и не хочется.


End file.
